leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amumu/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Został zaprojektowany przez Ezreala. * Głos w polskiej wersji językowej udziela Katarzyna Łaska, która dubbinguje również . * Ikona umiejętności ma odniesienie do Spider-Mana z Marvel Comics. * był jednym z dostępnych czempionów po stronie Ionii do meczu między Ionią a Noxusem i został wybrany. * Jego imię to gra słów z angielskiego wyrażenia: "A mummy". * Jest widoczny na znaku ostrzegawczym w filmie promującym betę League of Legends w wersji dla komputerów Mac. * Kiedy bohater ginie, przyjmuje pozycję bardzo zbliżoną do pozycji ułożenia egipskich mumii z okresu panowania faraonów. * Taniec ma odniesienie do programu telewizyjnego South Park, w którym gotyckie dzieci tańczą poprzez przesuwanie nóg po ziemi wraz z śledzeniem wzrokiem oraz paleniem papierosów. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. ** Te oba tańce są parodią do klasycznego "tańca Fistaszków", gdzie dziwny taniec polegający na szuraniu nogami jest wykonywany przez [[pl.wikipedia:Fistaszki|bohaterów komiksu Fistaszki]]. * W jego historii jest przedstawiany jako nieumarły ludzki chłopiec lub yordl. Celowo jest to niejednoznaczne. * W teledysku "The Curse of the Sad Mummy", bohater przemierza przez Shurimę, Bilgewater i prawdopodobnie przez Kumungu, Polanę i Ziemie Voodoo. Skórki * Grafika skórki jest używana przez Trybunał jako błąd. * : ** W tle widać plakaty będące parodiami znanych zespołów muzycznych: „''Death Cab for Corki''” dla Death Cab for Cutie, „''Cho'Gath Eat World''” dla Jimmy Eat World i „''Anivinescence''” dla Evanescence. Natomiast "smutny" plakat jest parodią symbolu Nirvany, gdzie oryginalnie jest uśmiech. ** W 2013 roku Riot stworzył minigrę zatytułowaną Cho'Gath Eat the World. ** W chińskiej wersji widoczne są duchy grającej na gitarze i na perkusji. * został wydany z okazji Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2010 roku w Vancouver. * dzieli temat ze skórką . * : ** Stanowi nawiązanie do książki T. H. White'a pt. "The Sword in the Stone" z arturiańskich legend, gdzie zamiast wyciągnąć miecz z głazu, złamał ostrze. ** Pomysł na skórkę wyszedł od Nikasaur, który na dodatek był jej pierwszym pomysłem. Tweet od @NikaHarper ** W chińskiej wersji, Amumu jest pokazany z mieczem w jednej dłoni i stoi naprzeciwko . Jeśli przyjrzy się bliżej, to za plecami Amumu leży nieprzytomna dziewczyna bardzo przypominająca – jego bliską przyjaciółkę. * : ** Może stanowić nawiązanie do Marvina the Paranoid Androida z noweli „The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy” ** Przypomina także wyglądem do Robota Jonesa z serialu „Whatever Happenned To Robot Jones”. ** Może również być nawiązaniem do Chibi-Robo! ze względu na ciągnięcie za sobą kabla. ** Kiedy został wydany, skórka miała bug polegający na tym, że jego śmiech było słychać zarówno u sojuszników jak i wrogów na całej mapie. ** Skórka zastępuje glify wzdłuż krawędzi umiejętności na smutne emotikony takie jak: T_T, Q_Q, :\, Ò_Ó, itp. * został wydany z okazji Prima Aprilis w 2015 roku. ** W zależności od trafienia umiejętnością , zostaje ukazana uśmiechnięta (trafieni wrogowie) lub smutna (brak) buzia bohatera. ** Dzieli temat z . ** Trzyma on w ręce balon mający kształt twarzy . Relacje * dołączył do League of Legends jako bohater, który miał tylko jedno życzenie - domu. Z jego obecnego (nie)żyjącego stanu niewiele pamięta i ma nadzieję, że dzięki znalezieniu przyjaciół odnajdzie swoją historię. ** jest bliskim przyjacielem . * W czasie wybuchu epidemii w Instytucie Wojny, można zobaczyć jak dostaje obowiązkowy zastrzyk od . Filmy left cs:Amumu/Galerie de:Amumu/SkinsTrivia en:Amumu/SkinsTrivia fr:Amumu/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Amumu/SkinsTrivia sk:Amumu/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów